How to Annoy the Warrior Cats
by Swallowfrost
Summary: Swallowfrost tortures and intimidates the clans, using her giant backpack, and super powers.Feel free to suggestions.
1. Chapter One-Swallowfrost

**Chapter One- Swallowfrost**

It was finally over. Swallowfrost had completed her journey, across the mountains, to the lake. She could smell the sharp tang of the border marks, not far ahead, and could hear every little thing going on inside the camps. Swallowfrost was no ordinary cat, no, she was a beautiful tortoiseshell,with a white underbelly. You may think that this was the stereotype cat for every she-cat, in every fan fanfiction, but Swallowfrost was an irresistible eye-grabber. But there was something else about her. Swallowfrost had powers. It was like Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, were all stuffed into an attractive she-cat. Yes, Swallowfrost had super senses, she could delve into other cats thoughts, and could not be hurt. Swallowfrost took a deep breath and set her enormous backpack down in a hollow tree stump. She was exhausted from the trek through the mountains, having several encounters with vicious squirrels and nearly getting her pelt ripped off by a grizzly bear. She soon slipped off into a dreamless sleep under old leaves, after admiring her mischievous plans to torture those stupid fleaball Clan cats.

You might ask, why? Why, Swallowfrost, why must you irritate our beloved warriors? Well, the truth is for revenge. You might ask, what revenge? Oh, you don't know? Oh right, you're from the 21st century, you don't know about poor old Swallowfrost who was once, the ruler of the entire forest, with her slaves, and servants, and worshippers. Swallowfrost was practically a god. Until a stupid prophecy. A stupid old cat, gave Swallowfrost a stupid old prophecy, that told her that stupid new times were coming, and she needed to leave the stupid forest, and let the stupid new cats take over. Swallowfrost was absolutely furious.

"I will not leave this forest, not now, not ever!" , Swallowfrost shouted at the stupid old cat.

"You must," the stupid old cat said shakily, "our Ancestors have spoken."

"Screw our Ancestors!" the leader screamed at the stupid old cat with the the stupid old prophecy. Swallowfrost angrily stomped away to her den.

But the old cat was right. The Ancestors had, spoken, and Swalllowfrost had no power over it. The tribe must leave the forest.

Swallowfrost unsteadily clambered out of her den and stalked up to the Giant Oak, where she delivered messages.

"Cats of The Forest!," She announced, "Times are changing. We must do as our Ancestors wish, we must go to a new land!"

Murmurs of shock rippled through the crowd.

"But this has been our home for seasons and seasons!" An older cat told Swallowfrost.

"Silence!" Swallowfrost screamed at the crowd. She was getting frustrated. The cats immediately grew quiet.

"We are leaving and that is final!" She concluded, "Now go back to your dens, and get rest. We leave at dawn!" Reluctantly, the great leader paced off to her den.

Swallowfrost woke up from her peaceful slumber, and stretched her aching muscles. She sighed, remember all of her friends and family that were swept away in the flood during their journey to another land. She was the only survivor. She had managed to stay alive, and healthy for all these years after being given powers, from a young cat, named Rock.

She smirked and began getting her pelt dirty for her first "helpless" appearance to the Clans…..

It was showtime.

 **Next: Onestar gets a boo-boo**


	2. Chapter Two- Onestar gets a boo-boo

**Chapter Two- Onestar gets a boo-boo**

Swallowfrost pretended to struggle into the entrance of the WindClan camp.  
 _I guess this will be my first stop.._ she thought, smirking.

"Oh no, a cat in need!" she heard, stifling a laugh, as she was lying on the ground pretending to be hurt. _Clan cats are so chivalrous! Well, at least this one…_

Swallowfrost look up and saw a face with a single whisker gazing back at her. _This must be Onestar!_ she marveled. The she-cat knew this because she had already read all of the books. _He's handsomer than I thought!_ That's when she realized that he must be weirded out because she had been staring at him like a nutjob.

"W-what are you doing on our territory?" Onestar asked nervously, as if she was going to attack.

"Please help me.." Swallowfrost managed to croak.

"Of course!" said Onestar, suddenly regaining his confidence.

"Ashfoot, Crowfeather!"The two cats clumsily stumbled over to the entrance of the camp. "Help this poor old she-cat," Onestar told them "She can stay in the elders den. I'll call for Kestrelflight to see to her."  
 _The elders den! How dare..well I am like 500 years old…._  
Swallowfrost smiled to herself. This was the most fun she'd had in decades!

Later, after Kestrelflight had looked at her and declared her perfectly healthy, (which totally bewildered Onestar)she snuck out of the elders den and pretended to limp over to where Onestar was talking to Breezepelt about taking anger management classes.

"Onestar" Swallowfrost mewed gently. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me, but now I must go."  
"Our pleasure," murmured Onestar.  
Swallowfrost leaned forward, like she was going to kiss him on the cheek. Onestar closed his eyes. But instead of kissing him, she grabbed his single whisker, and yanked it as hard as she could, until it popped out of the socket.

"OW!" Onestar screamed.

"Thank you!" Swallowfrost yelled, as she hightailed it out of camp, racing along the moors, and finally getting to her tree stump, shoved the whisker in the hollow. Exhausted, Swallowfrost curled up and fell asleep.

 **{idea credit} Boltstar**

 **Next: Firestar is Insulted**


	3. Chapter Three- Firestar is Insulted

**Chapter Three- Firestar is Insulted**

Swallowfrost woke with a start, forgetting where she was. She got to her feet, groggily remembering her surroundings.  
 _Today...how about ThunderClan_ , Swallowfrost decided. She stuffed Onestar's whisker at the bottom of the backpack.  
 _A souvenir,_ She smiled to herself. Today..she could settle for something less drastic..just plain simple insults...or were they? Swallowfrost smirked as she rolled around in more earth, (not dirt!) for her costume. She pulled out her hand mirror and checked her reflection. _Perfect.. mangy, dirty, smelly..what's missing?_..Swallowfrost looked around. _Mouse!_ This mouse was not for eating. No, this mouse, she would use the blood to look even more mangy, dirty, and smelly. _I'm so smart, none of the cats will fall for this!_ Once Swallowfrost thought her apparel looked satisfactory, she walked towards the ThunderClan scent line, practicing her limping skills, and trying to look frightened.

Swallowfrost "limped" to a shady hollow, not far from the camp and waited. She groaned and cried out, as if she were in pain. Finally, a young warrior heard her cries, and dragged her out of the hollow. _Creamy fur, stumpy tail...Berrynose!_ Swallowfrost rolled her eyes knowing that Berryturd would have something rather snarky to say to Firestar, when she was brought into camp.  
 _"I found this flea-bag stealing prey on our territory! Luckily, I was able to defeat her and bring her back here for you to deal with."_ Swallowfrost rolled her eyes again, making a wild guess at what Berrypoop would say. Firestar greeted Berryidiot at the entrance.

"What's this?" Firestar asked Berrygross.

"I found this flea-bag stealing prey on our territory! Luckily, I was able to defeat her and bring her back here for you to deal with." Berryfart said. Swallowfrost was astounded, well maybe not, but those were the exact words she had predicted...  
"Well it looks more like you nearly killed her. Come on, Jayfeather will see you." _Jayfeather!_ Swallowfrost had totally forgotten about Jayfeather. _He'll be able to tell I'm not wounded_ , She groaned.

"You're not hurt." Swallowfrost looked up. Two milky eyes were staring at her..well not really. Jayfeather waited for a reply. Swallowfrost moaned again.

"Stop faking," ordered Jayfeather, "What do you want!?"  
Swallowfrost looked at him, and sighed.

"To speak with Firestar."  
"Very well , go to his den, it's-"  
"I know, I read the books."  
"What are books?"  
"...Nevermind." Swallowfrost slowly padded up to Firestar's den. She could hear him talking to Berryfreak about showing mercy to helpless cats, and grinned. "Firestar?" She whispered softly.  
"What?!" He replied, obviously not in a good mood. This was perfect.

"I just wanted to thank you for caring for me...redhead, " she replied. Firestar developed a look of horror on his face.

"What..did..you..just..call..me?!"  
"Redhead."  
"Nobody calls ME a redhead!" Swallowfrost stifled a laugh with everything she had. "I think it suits you...kittypet…"  
"OUT," screamed the great leader. Swallowfrost raced out of the den, down the Rockpile, high-fiving Cloudtail on the way, and to the elder's den.

"When I was your age," Purdy started, "I had to scrape food off the Thunderpath, and that was what we called hunting, and-"  
Swallowfrost groaned, trying to block out the sound of Purdy describing squashed skunks, and focus on her next prank….

 **Please tell me how I'm doing! (you will get your very own imaginary Firestar baseball hat!) :D**

 **{idea credit} Sorrel-Wolf**

 **Next: The Return of Sol**


	4. Chapter Four-Return of Sol

**Today- Return of Sol**

Swallowfrost woke up, not realizing she had been asleep.

"And that's why you should never try to fight a tractor." Purdy finished. What the heck? _No time for that Purdy, I got a relationship to crash!_ Swallowfrost remembered, excitedly jumping to her feet. For this prank, she was going to need a costume, and a cat. Swallowfrost wandered out of the camp, pretending to be on a hunting patrol. Berrystupid was leading, with Millie, Mousewhisker, and Spiderleg. Once the patrol had split up, Swallowfrost sprinted to her tree stump and pulled out a Honeyfern costume.

"Sol?" She called.

"What!? I was tanning!"

"How...well anyways, I need you to help me play a prank on Berrynose."

"Why should I?" Sol snorted.

"Remember awhile back, when I told you about the sun going out, and you briefly took over ShadowClan?"  
"Right..well what do I need to do?"  
"You're going to play dress up."  
"No way!" Sol started walking away to wherever he came from.  
"Wait! I'll make it easier!" Swallowfrost waved her magic wand, which she had pulled out of backpack. A beam of pink light shot out and, BOOM! Sol was now a she-cat.

"What the heck did you do to me?!" Screamed Soletta, now in a feminine voice.

"I made your task much easier. Now put on this costume." Swallowfrost stuffed her in the Honeyfern suit and zipped up the back. "Perfect. Now you need to confront Berrynose and tell him that you're not dead, and would like to have a chat with him about Poppyfrost. Also, since you're a girl you-"  
"OMG Justin Bieber just uploaded a new pic to Instas!"  
"...Nevermind. Okay, go out there and do your thing! I'm supposed to be hunting."

Swallowfrost returned to camp with her fresh-kill. A squirrel. Swallowfrost hated squirrels ever since she was attacked on her journey through the mountains. _I'll give_ _it to Purdy, he seems to enjoy everything as long as it's edible._ At that moment, Berrybarf burst into camp with an appalled expression on his face. "Honeyfern….she's….she's….alive!" The whole clan stared at him in disbelief.

"It can't be I watched her die!" said Leafpool obviously confused.

"Well Berrynose was always a bit fur-brained." stated Graystripe. That seemed to calm everyone down, and the cats continued whatever they were doing.

Until Soletta strolled into camp. That's when everyone started freaking out.

"I don't believe it!"  
It can't be!"  
"She's dead!"  
"I watched her die!"  
Soletta just rolled her eyes.

"It's me, Honeyfern, in the flesh," she said as she winked at Berrydiva.

~~-x X x-~~

Swallowfrost stayed prank-free until the kits came..

First there was I'mnotHoneyfernI'mSolkit, who was the runt, and only tom of the litter. Soletta had obviously chosen this one's name. I'mnotHoneyfernI'mSolkit was a creamy, long haired kit, that looked like his father with a tail. Then came a she-kit, IloveyouHoneyferndon'teverleavemeagainkit, who was a tortoiseshell, (Berryannoying was VERY confused on that one.) who was actually really ugly, and Soletta and Berrydumb had debated on Youaresuperuglywhywereyouevenbornkit and Disgustingkit, but finally decided on the lovely name of IloveyouHoneyferndon'teverleavemeagainkit.

The last kit, a she-kit was taking a very long time to come out for some reason, so Daisy tried entertaining them with stories about how she _almost_ caught that mouse one time. So, in honor of Daisy, Soletta and Berryew decided on the name Daisyisafatlazybuttsolet'spushheroffacliffsoSolcanbeleaderofThunderClankit. When Firestar announced the names to the clan, Swallowfrost had to excuse herself, because she was laughing so hard she _berrybarfed._

 **That was fun. Open for suggestions!**

 **{idea credt} Breanna Friendship for Eternity!**

 **Next: Jayfeather**


	5. Chapter Five-Jayfeather

**Today- Jayfeather**

Swallowfrost had decided the night before, that instead of practical jokes, she was going to play with the mind…  
The tortishell she-cat trotted over to the medicine cat den and met the mixed smell of herbs and the flesh of dying cats being tortured by Jayfeather's sassiness. "Jayfeather?" She mewed softly.

"What?! I'm in the middle of a lobotomy!"

"Oh well if you-"  
"Never mind! It's just Daisy. If she dies? Who cares! So, whaddya want, the brain is open and it doesn't sew itself up!"  
 _Ok, that was probably the weirdest thing I've heard anyone say._

"I have a special connection with StarClan." She said. Jayfeather shut the door to the waiting room.

"You do?"  
"Yes, I've been there, I met Bluestar, Lionheart, Patchpelt." Swallowfrost dove into Jayfeather's thoughts; _There's no way she could've know this unless she's actually been there!_ Actually Swallowfrost had read the books, but she needed him to believe she had been to StarClan.

"Ok, go on," Jayfeather said, pretending to be uninterested, but she could tell he was about to die with curiosity.  
"Well, when I was there, it was really slippery and cold."  
"And…."  
"That's when I realized StarClan was made out of ice."  
"Ok StarClan is an icicle, what does this have to do with me saving lives and making sure people worship me and give me lots of-"  
"Jayfeather." Swallowfrost whispered. Jayfeather stopped blathering about how unfair his life was, and tilted his head her way because he can't look because he's blind and he…  
"Teh ise tastez gud." Swallowfrost murmured, then laughing like a maniac. Jayfeather's eyes grew really wide.  
"You...you...you..ate..StarClan?" he whispered.

"Indeed." Swallowfrost hadn't actually eaten StarClan, but she just wanted to see the look on his face when he totally freaked out, and shut off the life support machine connected to Daisy.

* * *

Daisy died.

* * *

Swallowfrost ran back to her backpack in her tree stump, and shoved the Polaroid pictures of Jayfeather when he was fainting, and Daisy dying, while other cats stood at her feet, cheering, and stringing flowers around the unconscious Jayfeather's head. Well, then Jayfeather later had to bring Daisy back to life because, Berrynose had threatened to slice his head off with his charming good looks. Jayfeather didn't fall for it, but then Berrynose said this: "Did you really think that Rainwhisker died from a 'falling branch' huh?" That's when Jayfeather freaked out, and turned into Dr. Frankenstein, and brought Daisy back to life. Everyone was very sad.

Except Swallowfrost.

 **Ok that chapter was really weird. OPEN FUR SUGGESTIONS**

 **{idea credit} rainpelt**

 **Next: Squirrelflight explodes**


	6. Chapter Six-Squirrelflight explodes

**Today-Squirrelflight explodes**

Swallowfrost was on her way to her backpack, to think about her next prank in peace. The camp was buzzing with activity and she needed a rest. _Why is everyone so_ _crazy today? The only thing Mousefur did was order a set of dentures…_ Swallowfrost opened up a can of Red Bull and took a sip. _What if Squirrelflight drank some of_ _this?_ She chuckled to herself. That's when it hit her. _My prank! I'll trick that cat into drinking this! This will be hilarious!..._ It was time to get cracking. Swallowfrost pulled a brand-new case of Red Bull out of her backpack and started carrying it to camp.

Squirrelflight came back from the hunting patrol, exhausted, and dreadfully parched.

"Squirrelflight over here!" Swallowfrost called. Squirrelflight looked over to where Swallowfrost was standing with the energy drinks. "Look at all this, fresh, cold, clear, water, all for you, you, and only you!" Squirrelflight was so thirsty at this point, she had already torn into the package, and opened a can.

"It...it..it tastes like it's from StarClan's personal Pool of Wonder!"

"Ah, that's because it is!" Swallowfrost said dramatically. Squirrelflight already drank half the can, and was becoming jittery. This was Swallowfrost's cue. She streaked out of the camp and onto a narrow overhang in the hollow. Squirrelflight now had drank half the case and was running around like a maniac.

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" Swallowfrost could hear. _Oh, lord here we go…_ "Hey Bamblecwaw, you look soooo cute today.." Squirrelflight giggled as Brambleclaw nervously glanced at Firestar, his eyes pleading for help... _Okay..that was a bit dramatic, how about_ , Brambleclaw looked flustered..

Squirrelflight continued her insane actions, which included giggling wildly, while spraying shaving cream over Longtail's eyes, and trying to eat her own shadow, which abruptly ended when she somehow bit her own ear. Finally, the caffeine wore off, and she settled down for a nice nap, right on top of the fresh-kill pile. Nobody in the Clan knew how to react, except for Swallowfrost, who was videotaping the whole time. She ran back to her stump and shoved the camcorder in with Onestar's whisker, and the pictures of Jayfeather and Daisy. _That was a good day's work,_ she sighed, and opened a can of Red Bull.

 **... what**

 **{idea credit} MosswhiskerAndStealthfire**

 **Next: Milkshake**


	7. Chapter Seven-Milkshake

**Today-Milkshake**

Swallowfrost gazed out onto the WindClan moors. She cast her supersenses into the camp, and immediately saw the horrors going on inside. Nightcloud was shaking her booty in the clearing, while all the toms watched in awe. Swallowfrost quickly shut off her supersenses, still breathing hard, from the wretched experience. _Ok...wait. Was that every tom in WindClan, I may be able to use this as my next prank...against Leafpool._ Swallowfrost braced herself for the image again, and cast her senses once more. _Yup, there she is in the clearing, one two three four..._ She counted all of the toms hypnotized by the act. _They're ALL there...in the yard._ Swallowfrost knew what she had to do. She skittled into camp like a Skittle, right over to where Leafpool was sharing a squirrel (ugh) with Squirrel(ugh)flight.

"Ya know Squirrelflight, you do kinda look like a squirrel."  
"Shut up Leafpool, at least I'm not the one who looks like a leaf floating on a pool."  
"But that doesn't….nevermind."  
Swallowfrost watched this conversation as she padded up to the sisters , holding back a mrow of amusement because apparently that's how cats laugh.

"Hey Leafpool."  
"Hey what…." Leafpool said, violently snargling (this is now a new word) down squirrel brains.

"I was watching something going on down at the WindClan camp today, that I thought I might bring to your attention.."  
"Unless Nightcloud was hypnotizing all the toms with her insane dance moves, I don't think so."  
"Nightcloud's milkshake brings all the toms to the yard, they're like it's better than yours, darn right-." Said Swallowfrost, innocently.  
"WHAT!" Leafpool screeched, spitting out the brains all over Jayfeather who screeched back, spitting his contact lenses all over her.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty loud over there, can't you hear them-" Swallowfrost replied, but Leafpool was already gone.

Lying down in the elder's den to take a nap while Leafpool was...away, she cast her senses again, and saw the tabby she-cat burst into the WindClan clearing, stopping in her tracks to see Nightcloud. Leafpool stepped onto the dance floor grass, and tried to make a milkshake, but she forgot the ice, and was humiliated in front of CROWY! WindClan was not amused.

Swallowfrost waited impatiently outside the den for Leafpool to return. Well, WindClan decided to dump the milkshake all over her pelt, and she came back to ThunderClan, a soggy dairy mess.

"My, she looks like one of those caterpillar thingys!" exclaimed Purdy, "I remember a time when I woke up with one in my ear and it got infected…"

 **... I'm going to make an ask the warrior cats now, the last thunderclan chapters are going to be only daisy and firestar..(they both die)**

 **{idea credit} insaneular**

 **Next: Twilght**


	8. Chapter Eight-Cinderpelt vs Spottedleaf

**Today-Cinderpelt vs. Spottedleaf**

Swallowfrost was back at her stump again, reading her copy of Twilight that she bought at the local Fred Meyer, where they have all the trashy novels. She was really getting into the book, when she had a sudden urge to check the FanFiction website for more stories. She surfed through the Twilight forums, quickly scrolling past the gender-reversed stories, and finally stumbled across the Team Edward and Team Jacob forums. _Yikes, this is really intense! Kind of reminds me of_ _something.._.Swallowfrost pondered about it for a minute, but quickly went back to. She had just finished New Moon, when it hit her like an Amtrak, because freight trains are so 17th century. _Firestar, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt! I can use this against Sandstorm_. Swallowfrost chuckled like a guy named Chuck, and started hatching her plan like. Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Swallowfrost ordered 38 T-shirts from the T-shirt company, and 16 buttons from the Button company, that said either Team Cinderpelt or Team Spottedleaf. She walked into camp like a boss, and and started yelling; "T-shirts and buttons for sale! Team Cinderpelt, or Team Spottedleaf! Get yours today, for only $43.68!" Swallowfrost continued her caterwauling until Sandstorm stormed out of the manicure den.

"What's going on?!" She yowled.

"Would you like to buy a T-shirt? Only $51.35!"  
"Team Cinderpelt...Team Spotted-wait a hairy second..is this supposed be about Firestar's many lovers?"  
"You betcha!" said Swallowfrost enthusiastically. "I can get you a bargain if you-"  
Sandstorm violently grabbed Swallowfrost by her chest hair. "Now listen here you little punk. Firestar is MY husband and ONLY mine. Now, you put away your little 'accessories' and get out on a hunting patrol."  
"Who died and made you leader." Swallowfrost gasped because Sandstorm was still attempting to choke her.

"Firestar." Sandstorm replied coldly. "Wait…Actually he didn't die, he's just watching Cutthroat Kitchen." giggled Sandstorm suddenly cheerful. "He's so cute when he gets tense, like when they're about to announce who's going to-"  
"Yeah I know, I ate all the seasons," croaked Swallowfrost, still choking. Sandstorm loosened her grip on the she-cats long, beautiful, sexy, fur.

"I gotta get back to my manicure," Sandstorm said as she trotted back over to the manicure den. Just then Firestar padded out of the Netflix den. Sandstorm stopped and smoothed a stray hair on the flame-colored tom's head.  
"Hey Swallowfrost!" Firestar yelled.  
"Hey what!"  
"I'll buy one!"  
That's when Sandstorm punched him in the nose.

 **ok next chapters are daisy and then firestar**

 **{idea credit} insaneular**

 **Next: Daisy**


	9. Chapter Nine-Daisy

**Ok well i have to discontinue the Ask the Warrior Cats because apparently I'm not creative enough for some people.. *cough cough***

 **Can we get like, 5 reviews? thanks**

 **Today-Daisy**

Swallowfrost couldn't help but smile. It was almost time for her to abandon oh-so-sweet ThunderClan, for someone else. But she still had like two more chapters, so she stayed because the author told her to.

Daisy. The stupid name rang in her ears, as she gathering her ideas for a master plan, which included killing Daisy with lava. Swallowfrost casually strolled into camp, keeping an eye out for Daisy. She spotted her outside the nursery, reading Peppa Pig; Ballet Lesson upside-down.

"Hey Daisy!"

"Wha…." trailed Daisy, enthralled with her book.  
"Yeah, that's cool, but I was doing some Clan research this morning, and found out some pretty interesting traditions."  
"Uh-huh." Daisy murmured, holding the book closer to her muzzle.  
"Well turns out you must eat one kit from each litter."  
" Done...I think."  
"Daisy-doo, I don't think you've eaten any of your kits yet...let's see you have two, litters, so you have to eat two of your dorks."  
"Yuhhh...Wait WHAT?! No way, I'm retiring."  
"Well, you can't really do that without dying, so probably best to eat Berrynose first."  
"Whaddya mean." Daisy whispered, grabbing Swallowfrost's neck fur. "Why?"  
"Yes, well you see, it's a Clan tradition, for when you retire, you must perform a ritual, which involves jumping into a volcano."  
"Cool!" exclaimed Daisy, _She doesn't know what a volcano is..HAH_

"No, more like smokin' hot!" Swallowfrost winked at Daisy.

"So, when do I start?"  
"We can go now if you want."  
"Sounds good."

The two she-cats trudged up the slope to Mount Vesuvius, where Daisy would perform her sacred ritual. The climb was tough,and ragged, the tortoiseshell could tell the stupid turd was struggling. When they finally reached the top, Daisy was breathing heavily and almost dead anyways.

"Alright, ready?"  
"...Yes….just….let...me...catch….my….breath.." Daisy exhaled. "Kay, what do I have to do?" She asked.  
"Jump." Swallowfrost said flatly, tilting her muzzle to the bubbling lava below.  
"Simple enough." Daisy replied. With effort the she-cat heaved herself off a ledge, and hurtled to the boiling magma below. Swallowfrost watched with glee, as she witnessed the final paw slowly fall beneath the surface

Success! Swallowfrost raced down Mount Vesuvius, across the ruins of Pompeii, and back to ThunderClan, where her "friends" were waiting. "Daisy is dead…." She breathed imitating despair. She saw several faces lighten up at the news.

"Daisy's dead?"  
"That's wonderful news!"  
"Ya, she jumped in a volcano," Swallowfrost replied to the outbursts.  
"Time to celebrate!" Firestar yowled from Highledge. ThunderClan pulled out maracas from who-knows-where along with fruit punch, and celebrated the Hooray! Daisy is Dead Again! party.

 **YAY**

 **{idea credit} Stormstar *Silverstorm***

 **Next: Firestar (Super Chapter)**


	10. Chapter Ten- Firstar SUPER CHAPTER

**Chapter 10- SUPA CHAPTAH**

Swallowfrost burst into camp, armored with her machete. Things may get out of hand. Today, was FINALLY her last day in stinky ThunderClan. Seriously, it reeked of dead prey, and kit puke. Ew. Today her target was Firestar, again. She had spent most of the night planning, plotting, and practicing her maniacal laugh. huehuehuehuehuehue. Swallowfrost took a deep breath, and begun.

Firestar woke up to intense screaming.

"FYIAH STAH IZ SMELLEH!"

The orange tom peered outside his den, to find Swallowfrost flailing her legs, and screeching.  
"FYIAH STAH IZ SMELLEH!"

"SWALLOWFROST!"  
"What? I'm just waking the Clan up..erm...creatively."

"Please, just shut up." Firestar padded up the rocks, back to his high-and-mighty den.

Swallowfrost followed Firestar, dragging a bucket of vinegar behind her. As soon as he fell back asleep, she dumped the whole bucket on his face.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Firestar roared.  
"You slept to long."  
"THE STARS ARE STILL OUT!"  
Swallowfrost sighed. "Ok, you wanna know the real reason I woke you up? StarClan spoke to me, well Spottedleaf."  
Firestar eagerly pricked his ears. "Well, what did she say?" He asked, hopefully.  
"She hates your guts and is going to murder Sandstorm, Leafpool and Squirrelflight."  
"WHAT?!" He roared, spitting out his coffee. "She's going to murder my family? I thought she ..loved me.." Firestar whimpered, bursting into tears.

"Welp, things aren't always as they seem. You should probably go protect your mate and daughters." Swallowfrost padded out the den and down to the camp, waiting in the clearing. Firestar rushed out of his den, heading towards the warriors den for his family.

"Spottedleaf is going to kill you guys!" He whimpered.  
"Dad, sometimes I question your mental abilities." Squirrelflight sighed as she rolled her eyeballs."  
"Squirrelflight, don't be rude to your father!" Sandstorm shot. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes again. The three she-cats padded back inside to the warriors den, not convinced of Firestar's babbling.

Later that day, Swallowfrost hung spiderweb all over the trees surrounding the camp. "Firestar!" She called. The leader leaped down from Highledge.

"What do you want." He growled.

"Up you go!" Swallowfrost grabbed Firestar in her paws, and thrust him into the webs.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Firestar raged, clinging on to a small twig.  
"Firestar, Firestar, does whatever a firestar does! Spins a web, oops, he's dead!"  
The she-cat flung her machete at the twig, releasing his hold. Firestar plummeted to the stone ground, plastered in spiderweb. Dead.  
"SWALLOWFROST!" Sandstorm screeched. "W-w-what have you done?"  
"Wasn't me, it was Cinderheart's fault. Firestar was so stunned by her beauty, well...he died."Cinderheart froze as she heard this, clear on the other side of camp.  
"CINDERHEART, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sandstorm roared as she bounded over and threw herself at Cinderheart. The two she-cats ripped each other to shreds, Cinderheart begging Sandstorm she didn't do a thing, Sandstorm snarling, and throwing insults.

Meanwhile, Firestar and Cinderpelt were in StarClan, laughing their heads off. Firestar accidentally snorted, and started choking. Thankfully Cinderpelt is a medicine cat, or Firestar would have died. AGAIN.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

 **{idea credit} Breezefur, rainpelt, Moontalon, and Morningleaf Wolf Pup**


End file.
